


James and his "I love Sirius" rant

by camichats



Series: Imagine James and Sirius Prompts [86]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Established Relationship, Kink Negotiation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 02:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18306122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: Sirius has been trying and failing to talk to James about a kink he has in mind, and James has had enough.





	James and his "I love Sirius" rant

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: “Would you do one where one of them has a secret thing they want in the bedroom (maybe a kink but not necessarily) and either awkwardly/apprehensively confesses to the other about it or the secret is somehow discovered? It doesn't have to be actual smut- just James or Sirius being totally fine with whatever it is and sweet about it?”

"Something wrong?" James asked, a little crease between his eyebrows as he looked at Sirius in concern. 

Sirius slapped on a smile. "No, I'm fine." He busied himself with clearing the table and getting dessert ready, ignoring the fact that he'd chickened out yet again. So much for Gryffindor bravery. He'd never really felt like he belonged there anyways. He wasn't  _ brave _ he was impulsive and reckless, and sometimes other people perceived that as being brave. He shook his head to clear his head. He was getting all caught up for nothing. He hadn't mentioned it to James because he was afraid James would think he was dissatisfied with their sex life or something-- which he  _ wasn't _ , he just wanted to try... a little extra. 

He cut the pie and plated a piece for each of them, putting it on the table so they could dig in. Only James didn't because he was still frowning at Sirius. "Are you sure you're okay? Because," James said before Sirius could lie again, "you've been trying to tell me something for weeks and I'd prefer if you stopped lying to me and just spit it out." 

Sirius shifted, knowing that he wasn't going to be able to talk his way out of this, but still not quite prepared to 'spit it out' as James had put it. "It's embarrassing." 

"More embarrassing than that time you feel bare arse first into nettles?" 

Sirius scowled at him. "I thought we agreed to never mention that again." 

"I agreed not to mention it to third parties, I said nothing about keeping my mouth shut when it's just the two of us. And you never answered my question. Is it more embarrassing than that?" 

"No," he admitted begrudgingly. 

"Then what's the harm in telling me? If we've dealt with worse, then it's fine, right?" 

"I don't like when you pull out logic on me," Sirius said, ignoring his piece of pie to cross his arms over his chest. 

James just raised an eyebrow, not willing to help Sirius drag this out further. 

Sirius ran a hand through his hair, looking at the table like it was the most interesting thing he'd seen all week. "I want you to handcuff me." 

"You want me to-" James stopped, frown deepening. "What?" 

Sirius swallowed. "When we're- when we're having sex sometime. I want you to- tie my arms back." 

"Okay," James said, but he still seemed a little puzzled. 

"You don't have to agree to it if you don't want to," Sirius grumbled, pushing himself up from the table in an attempt to sulk away. 

James wasn't having that though, and he grabbed Sirius around the waist and pulled him into his lap, ignoring Sirius's yelp of protest. 

"What are you doing!" he squeaked. He'd sat in James's lap before of course, but not while he was trying to escape from him. He'd also never tried to escape James, but that was beside the point. 

"Keeping you from running away," James said as if they were talking about the weather. "I wouldn't have agreed to it if I didn't mean it. I just don't see the appeal. If it's what you want, then of course we'll try it out, I'm just saying that I, personally, don't understand why that would be something you like." 

"Well, no, if you understood then our sex life probably wouldn't be as balanced as it is." 

"So you're fine with me not getting it?" 

He gave a small shrug, not looking James in the eye because he was too embarrassed to turn towards him and let him see that he was blushing. "Maybe after we try it you'll understand, but yeah. I'm fine." He licked his lips. "And er, thanks. For not taking the piss." 

"Why would I do that?" James asked. "It's just something you like, there's nothing wrong with that." 

"It's something I  _ think _ I like," he corrected. "And you'd be surprised the amount of shite people have to say about it," he added with a grumble that James wasn't actually supposed to hear. 

"Woah woah woah, what? Have people been mean to you? Give me names, right now." 

"James," he said, rolling his eyes fondly. 

"No no no, I want a list, and I want it now. You are bloody amazing, and anyone that says otherwise deserves to get their arse beat, especially if--" he cut off when Sirius laughed, looping his arms around James's neck. 

"Have I told you how much I love you recently?" 

Disgruntled at having his rant cut off, James only hmph'd. 

"Because I do. I love you very much." He kissed James's cheek, then his mouth when he tilted his head up.

**Author's Note:**

> This is from a prompt driven blog @[imaginejamesandsirius](https://imaginejamesandsirius.tumblr.com) on tumblr. Feel free to drop by!


End file.
